roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheBoomerCow/Boomer's Guide to Strong Group Leading
Don't worry, this is a blog post this time. Groups are an essential part of Apocalypse Rising. Whenever there's a group, there's a leader. If you're going to be a leader, then you must know how to fend of betrayers, sufficiently plan attacks, and keep the group safe. Betrayers Edit This is a big issue with most groups, so this is going to be taken out of the way first. People usually betray for three reasons: 1. For your loot. This is the most common reason. 2. For revenge. Sometimes people will try to join your group to get revenge on a person in the group, or possibly you. Always check the names of corpses, and always, ALWAYS, know who's joining. 3. For fun. Some people just love betraying and barely escaping death by the hands of their former comrades. To prevent betrayers, here is what you must do: 1. ALWAYS be prepared for a teamate to betray. Watch them, see their weaknesses and strengths, and be prepared. Keep out your primary if you aren't fighting zombies at the moment, or even better, let your friends fight the zombies so that you're constantly on guard for a betrayer, and so you don't have to waste primary ammo while being "on guard". 2. Keep your team in line. Show them who's boss, and don't take crap when it arises in the group. Members arguing? Settle it so that one isn't mad later. A member yelling at the others for a mistake? Tell him/her that it's not too bad, and that the problem can be fixed. Then fix it. Member low on health? Give them the blood bag. All of these things will gain you respect, trust....and loyalty. This loyalty and friendship could turn a potentially harmful group betrayer into someone who wouldn't even think of it. 3. Use your weapons as well as you can. This shows that if someone wants to betray, they'll go through you. On to the next topic in terms of group leading. Decision Making As a leader, your peeps may look to you for important decisions. These could be making a base, where to go, when to stay somewhere and when to leave, and when somebody needs healing, etc. This is a social skill. Think of what would benefit your group the most, what wouldn't be too dangerous, what you could benefit from too, and maybe food managment if things get "serious". Now, this is a general topic, so what you truly need are thinking skills and caring for your team. So, I'll try to cover this as best as I can in mini-sections: Base Making Say that your group is one to make bases. Think of your group size. What building type would be the most suitable? How many materials do you have for building? Will it be fortified enough for bandits? Are you a bandit team? A hero team? Are you some medics and merchants wanting to have some trade with people, and help some others who need a few supplies? If you are a Bandit/Hero team, are sufficiently big, have the materials, choose a warehouse to make a base in. They're big and have a lot of storage space, so you can have piles of loot. It can have 1-2 doorways, which can be a larger size, so this is where the materials are needed. They're great for making fortifications and shelves, but having a large fighting space inside has potential for a large raid. If you are a Merchant team and have many materials for building, choose a Fire Station. Shelves can be set and you can look out for future clients from the tower. The many windows and doorways are where the materials are needed. The fighting space is not way too large to the point of being way too dangerous, so your team could hold out by sneak attacking from the towers upstairs. Merging buildings This is where pros come in. If your team is large and has the materials, you can make pathways between buildings, Carver style. This tells survivors and bandits alike to STAY AWAY. Large teams are your only problems here. City Takeovers You must be either lucky with material finding or obsessed with the game. This is where you entirely encircle a city(or maybe a hamlet) and fortify the inside as well. This turns the city into a fortress which tells anyone in the server to STAY. AWAY. You are practically unkillable now and have certainly made your mark as a leader if you have gotten your team to this point. Your team will most likely trust you 100% now, and will have nothing to betray for. Congrats. WIP. WILL HAVE MORE THINGS LATER. Category:Blog posts